1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to welding devices and more particularly pertains to welding tip roller guides which may be utilized for supporting a welding tip at a predetermined distance from a corner or other area of a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of welding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, welding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of guiding a welding tip are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an automatic corner welding adapter is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,259 which discloses a device to which may be attached plates to be welded along a common corner line edge and a welding torch driven by a lead screw such that the plates are fuse welded together beginning and ending at arbitrary preset locations.
A welding jig apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,765 which may be utilized for holding bar stock work pieces in an intersecting and aligned relationship to form a metal grating structure. The apparatus includes a number of elongated radial cams located in a spaced apart relationship to each other and in two parallel rows on a work surface.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,350 which illustrates a device for making welded corner joints. The device may be used in the manufacture of welded corner joints between hollow plastic section shaped parts which abut against plastic sections during the heating-up and also during the welding process.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,868, and 4,041,270.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a welding tip roller guide which may be utilized for supporting a welding tip at a predetermined distance from a corner or other area of a work piece.
In this respect, the welding tip roller guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a welding tip at a predetermined distance from a corner formed by two adjoining materials to be welded together.